Propinquity
by woolhatchick393
Summary: The guys have been friends with Sophia Jewels for awhile now, and she watches them film their TV show anytime they're filming, and hangs out with them afterwards, but now Davy suspects Mike is falling for her.
1. I Can't Smile Back

Mike awoke to the doorbell, at about 9:30 in the morning, nobody else was up but he could tell with the doorbell ringing they would be. When he opened the door it was their friend Sophia. She had long blonde hair with light brown eyes, she was a little shorter than him but he should've known it was her, she comes by all the time.

"Oh, hey Sophia why did you come by?" Mike asked.

"Oh, well I didn't really have anything else to do today so I thought I'd hang out with you guys" She answered.

"Well, they're still asleep but I'll go wake them up" he said and headed for their room. He came out a little later with Micky, Davy, and Peter already in normal clothes.

"Hey, Sophia" Micky waved when he came out of the room.

"I'll go ahead and make some breakfast, Sophia you want anything?" Mike asked.

"I already ate back home" she answered.

Mike nodded and got out the eggs, making enough for four then sitting down to eat.

"We are scheduled to film today, if you want to come watch your welcomed to" Davy suggested.

"Sure, I'd love to what time are you filming?" Sophia asked.

"11:00 today we have to get there a little early for makeup and all that" Mike answered.

"After that, if you want, we could go to the beach" Micky suggested.

"Yea that'd be fun" She answered.

Before the knew it they were at the studio to film and Sophia watched behind the camera. This was basically a normal day for her watching them film then doing something afterward with the guys, only once was it a bit different when she had been dating Davy for a little while but they were still great friends, besides she likes the way it is now. So she vowed never to date one of them again, she was lucky their friendship didn't mess up when she dated Davy.

When they finished filming they all met up at the beach. Sophia had her usual bikini on with her white t-shirt over it, and the guys had on a swimsuit with a light jacket as always. Peter had a picnic basket in his hand and Micky had a cloth.

"Nice a picnic, what are we having?" asked Sophia.

"Well, there are five ham and cheese sandwhichs, water, and a bag of chips" Micky answered.

"Let's not just talk about it set the cloth down and get out the sandwhichs!" Davy exclaimed he was starving.

They laid the table cloth down and sat down, Peter handed out the sandwhichs and water and put the chips in the middle.

"So, what is the episode called that your filming this time?" Sophis asked through bites of her sandwhich.

"It's called Monkee Mayor, it's about how the mayor is going to ring the city with parking lots and we stop it" Mike answered.

"That sounds interesting" Sophia said.

"You want to come watch us film tomorrow to?" Mike asked.

"I'd probably end up coming anyway so sure" She smiled.

"Hey, want to play volleyball after this?" Micky asked, everyone nodded.

"Sure, but wouldn't it be three to two?" asked Sophia.

"Well yea, but it'd still be fun" Mike answered.

"I call Mike's team!" Peter exclaimed.

"Me too!" Sophia added and with that they headed over to the net and started playing. In the end Mike's team won because he was the best at volleyball, so after that they swam for awile. And Sophia chatted on about this guy she was thinking of asking out, she had wanted their opinion.

"He has brown hair and he's tall with light blue eyes and he's funny and just perfect" She blabbered on.

"Well, he sounds nice but from what I hear you don't know him very well at all" Davy cut in, "If you want to be a good couple you've got to know each other"

"I know but he just seems so perfect for me" She replied.

"So far they sound like they'd be a nice couple" Peter said.

"Yea, just get to know him a bit more you guys should be great together" Micky smiled.

Mike was silent through the whole conversation, he didn't know why but he instantly hated this 'dream guy' of her's, to him he sounded awful. Through all the chattering he heard that his name is James, but he still didn't like what he heard about him. He didn't know what it was about him that he didn't like but it was something about him.

"Why are you going to us about this again?" Davy asked.

"Well, you guys are the only people that would listen, plus ya'll are guys so you could help me when it comes to asking him out" She answered.

"I think you'll do just fine asking him out, once you learn more about him" Micky started "All you need to do is hang out with him like you do with us"

"Thanks Mick, I hope I'll be able to see him soon then we can hang out" She smiled.

"Does that mean you won't come to see us film?" Peter asked.

"No, I'm still going to come watch you guys, but afterward I'm going to hang at the beach and around town see if he's around" She answered.

"Well, we should head back home we need to rehearse our lines" Mike finally spoke up, getting up and grabbing his hat.

"OK, well see you tomorrow" Sophia waved as the guys got up and headed for the beach house.

When they got there Mike grabbed the script and locked himself in him and Micky's room.

"What's up with him?" Davy asked.

"I'm not sure, he hasn't really spoken until not to long ago" Micky answered just as curious as Davy.

"There's something troubling him" Davy stated "We gotta make him feel better"

"How, he locked himself up there and I left my key in there" Micky replied.

"Why would you leave your key _to_ your room _in_ your room?" Davy asked.

"I left it on accident, I got ready in a hurry" Micky answered "Plus, how are we supposed to cheer him up when we don't even know what's wrong?"

Meanwhile in Mike's room, his thoughts were going everywhere. He wasn't even paying attention to the script, he thought it'd get his mind off whatever was making him feel like this but to no avail. He didn't even know why he suggested they go home he didn't want to, and he didn't know why he hated this James guy so much. Sophia is his best friend and he wants her happy but somehow he hated the fact of her with another man. Then there was a knock on the door, so he got up and opened it to see Davy, Micky, and Peter.

"What do you want?" Mike asked.

"What's wrong, we've never seen you like this!" Davy exclaimed.

"Yea, we just want to make you feel better" Peter added.

"Truth is guys _I_ don't even really know what's wrong with me" Mike said flopping back onto his bed.

"Oh, come on, you _have_ to know what's wrong with yourself" Micky said concerned.

"Well, that James guy Sophia was talking about, I don't like what I heard about him" Mike started "But I want her to be happy, I mean she's are best friend we all want her to be happy but I don't like James and I don't think they're right for eachother"

"Oho, I get it" Davy said with a sly grin.

"It's not like that" Mike retorted before he could go on.

"If you say so" Davy replied and the three of them left the room and shut the door.

Mike was alone in his room again, he thought about what Davy was going to say. He told himself that it wasn't true but, Davy did have a point there were all the signs of it, he should know he's seen Davy in love. But he just ignored it and focused on the script.


	2. I've got my doubts

**Sorry this is pretty short and this story hasn't been updated for awhile but I have two others I'm working on to but enjoy this little chapter :)**

Hours went by, finally Mike came out of his room. Micky and Davy were crashed out on the couch, and Peter was tuning his bass.

"Well, look at mister sunshine!" Micky taunted.

"Very funny, anyway what's for dinner?" Mike asked taking a look in the fridge.

"Anything you whip up yourself" Davy answered.

With that Mike made himself a sandwhich and sat down on the couch next to Micky.

"You were up there awhile, you must know the script pretty well" Micky said trying to cheer him up.

"I could do a one man play" Mike said somewhat proud of himself.

"I haven't even got half-way through it" Peter said strumming softly.

"I finished it but I don't think I could recite it" Davy said.

"Well I'm almost finished with it, got a couple more pages to go" Micky said.

"I think I'm going to get to bed, it's pretty late" Davy said and started to walk up the stairs.

"How long was I in there?" Mike asked noticing the time.

"About 5 hours once we left" Peter answered.

"Wow, sorry guys I only ment to stay an hour" Mike replied.

"Don't worry about it we know your kinda upset" Micky said giving Mike an understanding look. Then Micky got up from the couch and started to grab the car keys.

"Hey, where you going?" Mike asked noticing.

"Oh, I have a date tonight" Micky answered heading for the door.

"Who's the lucky gal?" Peter asked.

"Her name is Lucy Myra, and she's waiting for me so I'll be back later" Micky answered and sprinted out the door.

"Why didn't he tell us about her?" Mike asked.

Peter justed shrugged and set down his bass "He probably just wasn't ready to tell us, well I'm going to get to bed no sense in waiting for him to get back so you should call it a day to" he said and headed into his room.

Mike sat on the couch for awhile longer then decided Peter was right and went to bed.


	3. Here I Am

The next morning Mike had to practicly drag Micky out of bed, but managed to get him to the table for breakfest.

"How long were you out last night?" Peter asked.

"'Till about one, one-thirty" Micky answered "But I had a great time, and I invited her to watch us film"

"Oh, so now we get to meet her" Davy said "How did you two meet?"

"Well, I was walking down the beach one day and well she was running after her dog and we kind of collided, then I helped her find her dog and well the rest is history" Micky answered smiling.

"You seem to like her alot, I can't wait to meet her Mick" Peter replied "Hey it's about time to head down there we better go"

With that they all got ready and got to the studio. Sophia and Lucy had beat them there, since they were late they were rushed to makeup instantly so they'd have to get to know Lucy later.

Before they knew it filming was over and they were headed Sophia and Lucy's way. Lucy had reddish brown hair and green brown eyes and she was Sophia's height. Micky greeted her with a kiss on the cheek "Guys this is Lucy, Lucy this is Mike, Peter, Davy and Sophia" Micky said gesturing to each person as he said their name.

"Hello, I'm Lucy Myra I live down the beach from you guys" She said.

"I've seen you on the beach before" Peter pointed out.

"I saw you guys to, I couldn't mistake that hat" She replied.

"Thanks for the complement" Mike joked lifting his hat up.

"Hey, how about we learn more about each other over dinner?" Micky suggested.

"Sure that'd be great" Lucy said as everyone else agreed.

"Sophia you think you can make it?" Mike asked.

"Actually I have a date tonight" She answered.

"Oh, you and James hit it off?" Davy asked smiling.

"Yep, he's going to pick me up at 8 and we're going to go to dinner" She answered exicted.

"Ok, well we'll see you tomorrow!" Micky waved goodbye as everyone else headed for the car.

"Hey, guys I'm not feeling so well I'm just going to go back to the house" Mike said.

"Oh, ok, well see you back at the house. You want a ride?" Peter asked.

"Nah, I'll walk. I need some fresh air" Mike answered and headed to the beach.

Mike didn't even hear them say 'ok we'll see you at the house' he didn't want to admit it to himself but he did like, maybe even love, Sophia. But when she said she had a date it hit Mike like a bomb, and when she said with James that hit him like a nuke. Since he was deep in thought he didn't really pay attention where he was going and ended up just walking around town. Then he felt someone tap his shoulder, so he turned around to see Sophia.

"Hey, why aren't you at your date?" Mike asked confused.

"I am but I saw you walk past the restaurant looking all down and sad, so I slipped away to see what was bugging you" She answered with a smile.

"Thanks, but it's nothing I just don't feel good. I was headed home" Mike replied relieved she had shown up.

"Mike we've been friends for a long time now, it's not just your stomach" She pushed putting her hand on his shoulder.

Her touch was magical "Trust me I'm fine it's just a little stomach ach it'll be gone tomorrow, you should get back to your date. See you tomorrow?" Mike replied.

"Ok, and your right, see you tomorrow" She said a little disappointed and Mike headed home.


	4. Now I see Reason and Why

"So, how was your dinner with Lucy?" Mike asked.

"It was nice she is a great girl" Peter answered.

"She kept making short jokes to me but other than that she's nice" Davy said.

"I told you you'd like her. I wish you could've made it Mike" Micky said sitting down at the table with his cereal.

"I just didn't feel to well" He reminded them "What time do we have to be there for filming?"

"In about forty minutes we should get ready" Davy answered putting his bowl in the sink.

And as always it went to another day of filming, the only different thing about it was that Sophia brought James, which in Mike's case was not a bright idea. During filming they had started a brand new episode and Mike didn't even glance at Sophia, he just kept his eyes on the camera or whatever else.

When they finished he headed home and told everyone it was a stomach, again. But he never ended up home until the guys were already home.

"Hey, Mike I thought you said you were coming _home_" Micky stated figuring something was wrong.

"I'm home now" Mike retorted while waving to Lucy sitting on the couch.

"Mike, what's up with you? You've been down and out of it for awhile and we're worried" Micky replied as Mike just ignored him and walked up to his room.

"Excuse me" Micky said to everyone and headed up to him and Mike's room, walking in without knocking.

"What?" Mike asked laying on his bed reading the script.

"Mike, tell me what's wrong" Micky told him.

"Nothing's wrong I swear now leave" Mike replied turning over in his bed.

"No something _is_ wrong, I might not know what it is but you sure as hell do!" Micky stated making sure he wasn't to loud.

"Ok, Micky here is what's wrong my stomach hurts, now will you leave?" Mike answered.

"Mike for god's sake tell me what's really wrong!" Micky pleaded.

"I like her ok!" Mike yelled sitting up staring Micky in the eye.

It was silent for a minute then Micky spoke up "Mike it's ok, you never know James could turn out to be a jerk. I just don't want you acking so down and out of it. Either tell her or learn to live with it, and I won't tell the others if you don't want me to" Micky reassured him as he sat down beside him.

"Micky, you don't understand. She has James, and she said she was happy, very happy. And I want ther that way, but I want her at my side. And if I tell her she'll feel guilty, and I don't want to do that to her" Mike replied pulling his hand through his hair "Don't tell the others, please"

"I won't Mike, just calm down it'll all work out" Micky promised getting up "Now I better get back down there, they're waiting for me" he finished closing the door.

"So what was up with Mike?" Davy asked.

"He's just uptight, just leave him to cool off" He answered.


	5. Here Comes Another Blow

The next morning Mike had gotten up and grabbed some coffee then went back to his room.

"Something's still bugging him" Davy stated concerned.

"Yea, Mick do you know what's up with him?" Peter asked.

"He's been having a bad couple of days guys" Micky answered.

"He's lucky we have the day off today, he can stay in there as long as he wants" Peter said, sipping his coffee.

"Are you sure he'll be ok though?" Davy asked.

"If he's not I'll talk to him, ok" Micky answered.

"Fine Mick, but I'm still concerned for him" Davy replied.

The day went on, and Mike still didn't come out. They could hear him playing his guitar but they couldn't tell if he was singing.

"Ok cool, we'll be there, love you too, bye" Micky finished hanging up the phone, "Hey, we are going to dinner with Lucy, Sophia, and James tonight"

"That'll be fun, but someone needs to get Mike" Davy replied.

"I'll do it" Micky suggested quickly and headed for his room. He knocked on the door, then slowly walked in.

"Hey Mick" Mike said not looking up from his guitar.

"Hey, Lucy invited us to dinner" Micky replied.

"Why not, I haven't done anything else, what time?" he asked still not looking up.

"9:00, so be ready by then" Micky answered and shut the door.

When they were all ready, Micky drove to a restaurant called Vincelit. It looked very fancy, and Micky parked right next to Lucy's car.

"Hey guys! We've been waiting for you" Lucy smiled and hugged Micky.

Mike looked confused when she said 'we' but the confusion left his expression when Sophia and James walked up to them from the other side of her car.

"Hey, guys this is James. James, this is Lucy, Micky, Peter, Davy, and Mike" She introduced them.

"Hello, I'm James Tompson" He said and shook each of their hands, but Mike declined.

"It's nice to meet you James, Sophia has told us a lot about you" Peter said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you guys, I watch your show every Monday" James replied.

"Well, it's always nice meeting a fan that's not trying to mob us" Davy said.

"I made reservations so, we need to get in there" Lucy laughed and they walked into the restaurant.

They sat at a table very secluded, so no fans could spot them. Mike sat across from James, with a look saying 'can I leave now?'. The others carried on coversations, as Mike sat there quiet. They talked about filming, jobs, relationships, and anything else they could think of.

"Guys, I just want you to know I'm a huge fan of your show. I tune in every Monday" James said for probably the hundreth time.

"Hey Mike why are you so quiet?" Sophia asked, ignoring the statement she'd heard hundreds of times.

"My stomach still doesn't feel to great..." He answered, but with the look she gave him he knew she didn't believe him for one second.

She could tell something was wrong, but she still wasn't sure what. She decided to leave it at that, and leave him alone. Everytime Mike and James made eye contact, Mike would give him a disapproving look and then looked away and James would seem confused. The whole dinner was quite awkward for Mike, he mostly sat there quiet and trying not to make eye contact. Before they knew it, the dinner was over.

"It was nice meeting you guys properly, I hope to see you guys film some more" James said.

"It was our pleasure" Davy replied.

They chatted even more, while Mike stood there quietly watching. Without being noticed, Mike slipped away to go back home. Once he got there he slipped into bed, not caring what the others would ask or say about his absence.


	6. Moments meant for each to Share

The next morning went normally and they recorded some songs for the next album. The good thing was that James wasn't here today. When the work was over, Sophia had a date with James so she had to go home and get ready, she was going to meet him somewhere. The guys went home as normal and Mike decided to stay downstairs and maybe cheer himself up.

"You seem like your in a better mood" Peter observed.

"Not a better mood, more like a neutral mood" Mike responded sitting on the couch.

"Well, atleast your out of your room" Davy pointed out.

"I was afraid they'd make me drag you out of there" Micky laughed.

"You know if you guys just ask me, I'll come down here" Mike admitted.

After awhile of mixed conversations, Mike decided to take a walk.

"Ok, just be back soon" Micky told him as he headed out the door.

Mike POV

I walked through town mostly aware of where I was. And of corse now Sophia had popped into my mind, I guess when I'm with the guys alone I don't think of her as much. I walked farther into town, looked around and there she was sitting on a wooden bench. Perfect blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes, but she was crying. Why? I walked up to her and sat beside her on the bench.

She looked up, "Oh, hey Mike" she smiled through her tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked sadly.

"James ditched me, he never showed up" She answered, "I probably look awful right now"

"Don't worry about it, and you still look beautiful to me" I smiled, how could James stand her up?

"Thanks, but I'm not sure I can be cheered up right now Mike" She replied rubbing her eyes.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, James was an idiot for standing you up" I told her, sympathy in my voice.

"Thanks Michael" She smiled her sweet smile.

"Anytime, your a great girl and you deserve better" I said smiling back.

Then, all of a sudden, I kissed her. Feeling her soft lips against mine, I wished it'd never end. The kiss wasn't long, and she seemed very surprised. Oh no, did I freak her out?

"I should, uh, get going, clean up and everything" She said, grabbing her purse and leaving.

I've done it now, she may never talk to me now. I don't know what came over me that made me kiss her, but it felt right. I headed home seeing how late it was already. This night seemed better then the past few days, and the guys didn't seem to be on my case as much.


	7. I only have myself to blame

Mike POV

Micky woke me up, he told me Sophia wouldn't be able to come whatch us film. This is all my fault. I told him I wasn't feeling well, and they're going to cover for me when Bob asks. I knew what I was going to do today, when the guys leave I'm going to apoligize. I just hope she'll answer the phone. I waited until I heard the car drive away to call.

I walked over to the phone dialed her number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sophia"

"Hi Mike, why'd you call?"

"Well, we need to talk"

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"The guys are handling that, but Sophia-"

"But wouldn't Bob be mad?"

"Sophia listen to me"

"Sorry Mike, it's just, I don't really want to talk about it"

"It's ok, I never wanted to make you feel that way. But I called to say I'm sorry"

"Mike, you are really nice, and your my friend, but I don't want to ruin that over a break-up or something. And I already have a boyfriend, and I know you knew that Mike"

"I know, but something came over me and, well, you know the rest"

"Michael-"

"I shouldn't have done it, and now you can't even bare to really see me. I'm very sorry, and I understand if you din't want to talk about it. Bye"

I hung up before she could say anything. I sat on my bed awhile, contemplating on what I should do. I decided to get ready and head down to the studio, maybe Bob wouldn't be too mad.


	8. I'll be a Long Time Coming

Mike POV

I walked into the studio, to see they were wrapping up filming. I walked over to them and they seemed surprised I made it.

"Hey, you feeling better?" Davy asked.

"Uh, yea. Are we going to the recording studio now?" I asked.

"Yep, we are on a little break right now. Then we have to head there for some new songs" Micky answered.

"Good, 'cause I have this new song that I wanted to record" I replied.

"Ok guys be at recording in 5" Bob yelled from the other side of the room.

We headed to recording and layed down the basic tracks for some songs. Then I asked Bob if he didn't mind me recording another song of my own, he said go ahead and when we were finished with the main stuff I recorded mine.

_I've known for a long time_

_The kind of girl you are_

_Of a smile that covers teardrops_

_The way your head yields to you heart_

_Of things you've kept inside_

_That most girls could not bear_

_I've known you for a long time_

_But I've just begun to care_

_I've known of all the heartaches_

_I've known of all the pain_

_I've seen you when the sun shines_

_And I've seen you when it rains_

_I've seen you make a look of love_

_From just an icy stare_

_I've known you for a long time_

_But I've just begun to care_

_I know I've been blind_

_To not have loved you all this time_

_But the image of you wasn't clear_

_I guess I've been standing too near_

_Oh, it's taken me a while_

_But I have finally found_

_What you are to me_

_And that's what really counts_

_And What you are to me_

_Is something we can share_

_I've known you for a long time_

_But I've just begun to care_

_Oh, it's taken me a while_

_But I have finally found_

_What you are to me_

_And that's what really counts_

_And what you are to me_

_Is something we can share_

_I've known you for a long time_

_But I've just begun to care_

_Yes, I've known you for a long time_

_But I've just begun to care_

The guys knew who the song was about, I could tell from the looks they gave me. Bob seemed to like the song, but I don't think it'll go on a real album.

We recorded a couple more tracks and then we were sent home. Micky and Davy stayed at the studio a little longer, but they didn't explain why. Me and Peter made it home and he had a 'great idea' to cook for them so they can eat when they get back. I let him cook what he wanted and I watched television.

"We're back" Micky announced when they came in.

"What's that smell?" Davy asked wrinkling his nose.

"Creme of Rootbeer" Peter answered smiling.

"Oh, thanks Peter" Davy replied sarcasticly.

"I'm kidding, it's soup. It just doesn't have a very appetizing smell" Peter said noting his sarcasm.

"That sounds good" Davy replied walking over to the table.

"Hey, where've you two been anyway?" Mike asked and they exchanged looks.

"Well, we've been out" Davy answered.

"Out, is that all you plan to tell me?" Mike replied, "Because that's not all I plan to hear"

"Ok fine, we gave the song you wrote to Sophia to listen to" Micky answered.

"What? Why?" Mike asked.

"We thought she deserved to hear it" Davy answered.

"Sometimes I really don't like you two" Mike replied putting his head in his hands.

"Too bad, you have to live with us" Micky teased.

Nothing happened the rest of the day, no calls, no visitors, nothing at all. The guys and I ended up just going to bed an hour later.


	9. You take it on the Chin

Mike POV

I sat on my bed thinking, Sophia had been avoiding us for a week now. It's my fault, who else could it be? The only thing that helped me feel a bit better was when I wrote that song. Now that she's heard it she is avoiding us. Avoiding me.

"Mike, come down here. _Now!_" Davy yelled from the living room.

"Cool it, I'm coming" I reploed and headed downstairs reluctantly, "What are you going on about-"

I stopped Sophia was here. With James. James. In my house. This was not going to go well.

"Hey guys" I said starting to walk again.

"Hi Mike" Sophia said looking to the ground.

"Hello" James spat.

"Me, Pete, and Davy need to go somewhere. We'll be back in an hour" Micky stated and they headed for the door.

Once they closed the door I started to get tense.

"So you think just because you're famous you can get any girl you like" He said angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm already beating myself up about it" I replied calmly.

"Oh, you are. Well I guess I can just leave it be" He sarcasticaly scowled.

"Okay, fine. What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Never talk to her, never look at her, never think of her, never dream about her, don't sing about her ever again!" He answered.

"James-" Sophia started.

"I think it's what he deserves Sophia!" James yelled.

"Woh now, don't yell at her. She doesn't deserve that!" I retorted.

"You shut up!" James yelled back.

"I'm only standing up for her, something I've never seen you do!" I exclaimed.

Your POV

It was silent as the two men walked up to each other. One fist flew fast and Sophia screamed when the fist landed.

Meanwhile On The Beach

"You think they're done now?" Davy asked as the three of them walked down the beach.

"Yea, let's head-" Micky stopped interuptted by a scream and a loud bang like the coffee table broke.

The three looked at each other and ran to the beach house as fast as their feet could take them.


End file.
